Cameras, which acquire certain images, i.e. videos and still images by photographing subjects, are gradually reducing in size, and are increasingly included in image display apparatuses, such as mobile terminals, PDAs, laptop computers, and the like.
Researches for methods to acquire and restore high quality images while achieving reduction in the size and thickness of a camera have become active.